The present invention relates to a seeder with sowing shares and with two separate inlets and two separate outlets for the various materials like seed and fertilizer that are to be applied, whereby the different materials can always be conveyed as desired to one or another inlet or outlet from a reservoir on the seeder through supply hoses.
A seeder of this type is known from German Patent Application No. P 32 23 377. This seeder has already been proven in practice. One advantage of the seeder is that fertilizers can be deposited in the furrow separately from the seed. This prevents the seed from being attacked by the fertilizer, which is aggressive to some extent because it contains nitrogen. Seed and fertilizer can, however, be deposited together with the machine if necessary and if the type of fertilizer employed allows. The seed and fertilizer can be deposited in the furrow together by covering the rear outlet with a plate in order to divert the material to the forward outlet.
Switching the supply hoses, which are located between the flow controls, under the reservoir, and the shares allows the various materials like seed and fertilizer that are to be applied to be diverted to either the forward or to the rear outlet of the shares as desired. Switching the supply hoses has, however, turned out to be impractical because of the high expenditure of labor involved and because it is very difficult.